


A List

by hewhowritesinfreetime (bembemwrites)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Its so rushed, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bembemwrites/pseuds/hewhowritesinfreetime
Summary: Goyo has some unfinished business and Vicente, as someone who sees ghosts, helps him fulfill them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dyan ko nakuha yung prompt
> 
>  
> 
> @ItsaChrisis’s Tweet: https://twitter.com/ItsaChrisis/status/1056838828718092288?s=09

He never said this to his friends, but Vicente has a secret that haunts him all the time, his ability to see spirits. That's why he is never been seen without a companion, because he knows he will never be alone. And still here he was, sitting alone in his bedroom, staring at the floating figure of Gregorio del Pilar.

 

"Dude, you gotta help me out. I just got a list of things to do and don't know how to do it.", Goyo said, his exposed jaw moving creeping Vicente out.

 

"Oo na, parang may choice ako.", Vicente replied, defeated.

 

Vicente already knew that Goyo has to do several things before he can cross to the other side. He seen souls drifting, having that same goal, but failed to do so as no one can help and they already forgot their tasks, or even their identity.

 

Good thing Goyo's death was just months ago. A clipboard appeared at the hands of Goyo. He envies his newly-acquired ghostly powers.

 

"Ok, first. I have to get you a boyfriend."

 

"Maniwala!", Vicente backlashed 

 

"Ugh, fine. Second sa list", Vicente yelled a protest, "First is 'Message to true love'. Ay, ang dami.", Goyo said with a sarcastic stare at Vicente.

 

Vicente just rolled his eyes.

 

"Pwede bang magdagdag ng 's' sa dulo? Di ako makapagdecide kung si EJ or Remy."

 

"Remy? Di ba nga nagbreak kayo kasi nagdate sila ni Feli?", Vicente reminded his dead friend.

 

"Ay, oo nga. But still, bibigyan ko siya ng letter.", Goyo trailed off and started to think on how he can leave EJ a message.

 

Vicente just lays down, ignoring the buckering of his ghost companion.

 

———

 

A letter has already been sent to the two beloved of Goyo, but he insists on bringing EJ on a wonderful somewhat date. Vicente already said to him that the task is finished as clealy shown in the clipboard with a red line across the task.

 

And even though he tried to go near to, Goyo can't even approach his love, an invisible barrier keeping him from getting close.

 

"He already moved on. Come on, what's next on your list?", Vicente commanded the pouty Goyo with tears flooding on his eyes. And Vicente is more annoyed as Goyo exaggerates his face, really utilizing his ghost abilities.

 

"Fine. 'Talk to family members.'", Goyo announced, sniffing his cries.

 

"Oh, dali lang niyan, puntahan kang natin si Julian at—", Vicente was interrupted by Goyo, stating that he has a seperate task dedicated to Julian.

 

"Ugh, sige na nga. Kailangan pa talaga nating bumalik sa Bulacan noh?", Vicente complained.

 

———

 

Vicente already filed his 2 out of 5 leaves on the two days before All Soul's day, which is convenient to Goyo. Vicente just got his packed things and went to their home province. As he arrived on their town, Vicente was greeted by his mother and Goyo's mother. A gust of wind blew through them, making Vicente's hat fly away.

 

"Whoops, sorry.", Goyo admitted.

 

Even at the afterlife, Goyo's still the prankster.

 

After Vicente spend some catching up and unpacking, Goyo started to feel impatient. He wants to finish this list already. He made winds change directions, usually towards Vicente to catch his attention, and carry a flamboyant sign reading 'DO TASK. NOW' outshining some casino signs at Vegas, literally. He occasionaly makes random objects move such as shifting a vase out of place, make hanging mirrors sway, he even make a painting fall down. And as the sun paints the sky orange, Vicente went to his room and called Goyo.

 

"Ano ba plano mo? Ayoko ngang kausapin mga magulang mo na 'Hello po, pinapasabi sakin po ni Goyo na wag magalala sa kanya'", Vicente said.

 

"Syempre hindi. Ano ka ba. Um.", Goyo paused, thinking on how he can assure his parents that he is fine.

 

A smirk is visible in Goyo's face.

 

"What? Anong naiisip mo?", Vicente warned him, afraid as no good things come out if Goyo made that smirk.

 

Goyo flew to Vicente, seeping his essence to him.

 

———

 

"I feel horrible", Vicente grabbed his stomach, resisting his urge to puke. When he looked up, the horrified looks of the del Pilar's greeted him.

 

Vicente runs outside, dashing to go to his bedroom. When he arrived, he saw a figure floating, laughing so much he was crying.

 

"Oh my gosh! I am sorry!", Goyo cried out, laughing, "Fine, I'll erase and just leave my message on their heads.", Goyo vaishes and head to his old home.

 

Vicente just wants to get this thing over with. He is done and he curse his ability once again. He can't believe that Goyo abused his ability and Vicente actually became a medium, the side effect he despise the most. The events of the previous minutes suddenly rushed to Vicente.

 

_Vicente skidding the ground_

_Vicente leviatating while objects whizz around him_

_Vicente uttering words with Goyo's voice_

_Vicente collapsing to the floor after Goyo left his body_

 

Chills went to his spine and he doesn't want to recall that supernatural act.

 

"There, all done", Goyo returned, wiping the memories of everyone that witnessed his shenanigans. He saw Vicente shaking and crying. "I'm sorry, again. Di na mauulit."

 

Vicente just stared at him, not saying anything. He wonders what else can Goyo do? This is too much power for him with such irresponsibilty and childishness.

 

"Sure.", Vicente said half-heartedly, "So, ano na lang natira sa list mo?"

 

"Dalawa.", Goyo answered, " It's 'Help Vicente continue his life'". He paused.

 

"And?", Vicente demanded.

 

"And," Goyo's throat is dry. "Make Julian to not blame himself'"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to rushed kasi malapit na marapos ang October and I want that wala na akong naka queue na works kasi #Jovember na tomorrow

Vicente packs up and readies to leave Bulacan. The task Goyo said still runs into his mind.

  
_What does he mean I need help in continuing my own life? I mean, I'm totally fine..._

After Vicente said that, all of his doings dawned on him. This past few months hoping to not see Goyo's ghost. Him writing letters that Goyo dictates to him. Him going back to Bulacan. He really needs to go forward in his life. It's unhealthy living in the past.

As final goodbyes and farewells exchanged, Vicente goes and start his journey back to the city.

Goyo appeared in front at Vicente. "Ihuli na natin yung kay Julian. I need time to think how I can approach him.". What Vicente doesn't know is that Goyo already formulated a plan on the other task. He just gotta do it.

They arrived and went straight to Vicente's place.

"Pano mo magagawa yung 'Help Vicente continue his life' eh di pa nga natatapos yung isa? Di ba dapat yan yung huli kasi tinutulungan nga kita?". Vicente gets no response. He waits for a response and still got nothing.

_Finally a little break_ he thought.

_Nope, it's not_ Goyo thought, struggling to keep his invisiblility.

Vicente went to the Starbucks near his home. It's the late afternoon and just before dinner so there is not much people around. He orders his usual and proceeds to drink alone in a table.

Goyo followed Vicente up until the entrance of the store. He knows a certain man enters this certain Starbucks at this certain time. It's a good thing he left a subconcious task on Vicente's head when he possesed him. To go to Starbucks after their trip.

A young man with glasses enters the store. Everything is going to plan.

Goyo went to the young man and made him do a specific task, the task is obviously to talk to Vicente.

_I'm such a good matchmaker_ Goyo said to himself

After the young man ordered his drink, he approaches Vicente. It's a weird sight, the store full of empty chairs and someone is asking if they can sit at their table. Vicente felt it too, this seems clearly out of the blue, but he allowed the young man to sit across him.

Goyo feels the thoughts of the young man, also feeling peculiar. It's a good thing Goyo didn't forget to put a "but this feels right" feeling to him. The couple started to talk. Vicente doesn't know why, but he seems relaxed and thinks this is fine.

Goyo struggles to keep his laughs or his squeals as the two exchanged numbers.

"Sige, nice meeting you, Joven", Vicente said to the man leaving. Now he felt he has a reason to wake up and go forward in his life.

Just almost he gets carried away on daydreaming, Goyo startled him.

"Whoa, chill, it's just me", Goyo said, with the smirk he had done something mischievous.

"God" was all Vicente could muster. He got up and returned home.

"So, how was it?", Goyo asked after they entered his bedroom.

"Shut up.", Vicente replied, still processing what just happened at the store. He thinks about Joven and nothing else.

_Task, check!_ Goyo mustered to himself.

"Ugh. Bilisan na lang natin. Tapusin na natin yang listahan mo.", Vicente said. He just can wait to just spend his time with Joven after this mess Goyo dragged him into.

"Oo na, oo na. Bukas na. Sweet dreams, loverboy.", Goyo teased. Vicente almost threw his pillow to Goyo, but remembered he was a ghost. He just dozed off and slept soundly.

Goyo has never been nervous like this in his life. (Afterlife???)

———

Vicente wakes up, stomach growling. He heads to the kitchen and grab some cereal.

Goyo appeared after Vicente finished. He holds the same clipboard but more papers are inserted.

"So, ok." Goyo is wearing some sort of suit with glasses, a look of a CEO. "Alam mo ba kung nasaan ngayon si Julian?". Vicente shrugged his shoulders. "Try calling him. He usually changes his voicemail to suit kung anong ginagawa niya."

Vicente grabbed his phone. He deleted the number previously typed, Joven's, and called Julian's number.

"Hi, Julian del Pilar here. Sorry, can't talk right now. I'm probably crying my guts out on my bedroom or staring blankly at Goyo's tombstone. If you're the piano guy, I said I'm not interested. Anyone else, leave a message after the beep."

"Our first evidence!", Goyo exclaimed, waving a pen like a checkmark can be checked. _Even at the afterlife, he is still silly_ Vicente thought.

"Let's go to his place first. Mas malapit yun kaysa sa sementeryo", Vicente suggested.

They went out and go to Julian's place. Once they arrived, Vicente knocks on the door.

"Julian! Nandyan ka ba?"

No response.

They tried again twice, still no answer. Vicente opened the door and found out it's unlocked. He steps inside and went inside the bedroom. Goyo phased into the wall. When he returned, he reported to Vicente that he is not in there.

"Parang tanga 'tong si Julian. Nakabukas yung pinto, walang tao", Vicente complained.

A note was visible by the dinner table.

_**Just went out to get some stuff. Brb.** _

_Already, he got a roommate?_ Goyo thought.

They went to the cemetery where Goyo was buried. It was a lovely afternoon, the sun above but draped with clouds. The smell of grass and flowers mixed with the gentle, cool breeze. All tombs have families with their umbrellas, potlucks and candles but one tomb in particular just have a young bearded man sitting beside the tombstone, staring at it as if it will melt or hoping for the person below will crawl out and join him.

"Julian", Vicente called out. Julian didn't even flinched with the sound of his name. He just sat there, motionless. Vicente offered the food he got from stopping by at a convenience store on the way to the cemetery.

"Ok ka lang?", Vicente asked. _That was stupid of you to question. Just look at the guy_ he mocked himself

Julian got a lot thinner the last time Goyo seen him, his eyes sunken and red by the nights he passed crying. Not a single trace of the old Julian was present, the smiles, jokes and laughs seemingly accompanied Goyo to the afterlife.

His thoughts are very strong. Goyo doesn't even need to touch him to feel what he is thinking.

_It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault._

The guilt and blame just overpower Goyo. He knows that Julian has nothing to do to his death, but the emotions are so powerful, he almost blame him for it.

Goyo shook his head. He has to bring his brother back.

Vicente is just beside Julian, rubbing his back, when a patch of wildflowers showed up at the center of the tomb.

"This was his favorite.", Julian finally spoke, a single tear running down his face.

A note magically appeared on Vicente's pocket and he heard Goyo whispered "Give it to him."

"Julian, there's something I would like you to have. Galing kay Goyo"

He gave the note to Julian, and tears poured over it after Julian has finished reading it.

_Kuya,_

_I know that you are sad and devastated when I died. I'm okay actually, but please don't blame yourself for it. It's not your fault. Don't let me, and my death, hinder you to enjoy life's precious gifts. You promise me na magkaka-girlfriend ka. Promise me na you continue on living your life, for me._

_Smile na kuya._

_Gregorio_

_PS Ok lang na mamiss ako. Pero wag naman palagi._

Julian stands up and looks up to the sky. Luckily for him, he is staring to Goyo. A hint of acceptance is visible in the older brother's eyes, and he breathes deeply. Vicente stands up, accompaning Julian.

Goyo starts to glow, light coming out of his body. "Goodbye" he said with a smile, content on completing his tasks, and exploded into light, crossing to the other side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter yung Joven and Julian


End file.
